1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to editing digital content. More specifically, one or more embodiments disclosed herein relate to systems and methods for receiving and applying user edits to a digital video.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Computing devices (e.g., computers, tablets, smart phones) provide numerous ways for people to capture, store, create, share, view, and otherwise interact with digital content. For example, many computing devices enable users to store and edit digital videos. Over time, a user of a computing device can collect a large amount of digital content. As a result, it can be difficult for a user to experience and interact with digital content in an efficient and enjoyable manner.
For example, many conventional systems and devices lack the storage and processing capabilities to enable computing device to conveniently store and edit higher resolution video files and/or lossless images. In particular, as the quality of digital video continues to improve, the size of higher resolution and/or lossless digital video files also increases and often becomes burdensome to store and manage high resolution digital video files on computing devices. Furthermore, the foregoing drawbacks are exacerbated with mobile devices that have limited storage and processing capabilities.
Additionally, conventional systems for storing and/or editing digital videos often fail to provide a practical and economic way for multiple users to collaborate and apply cooperative edits to a digital video file. For example, video editing software is often expensive and prohibitive to provide to multiple users and/or multiple computing devices. Additionally, where several users and devices utilize different programs for editing digital videos, interacting with a digital video file using devices having different editing features and functionality fails to enable multiple users to synchronize or otherwise coordinate edits for a particular digital video file.
Furthermore, applying edits to digital video and other digital content using conventional systems and devices is often time consuming. For example, many users apply multiple changes to a digital video or other digital content by applying individual changes to the digital content over time. In particular, users often apply individual edits by generating one or more new copies of a digital video with each individual change. As a result, rendering or otherwise applying edits to high resolution and/or lossless digital videos is often time consuming and can become a frustrating or burdensome process.
Accordingly, there are a number of considerations to be made in generating and applying user edits to digital videos.